What Life is
by GwynSvietBackfromtheDead
Summary: Well....this popped into my head on a camp out. What would happen if Cloud dies. FFVII advent, death,the thought of yoai oh and i don't own FFVII or any characters in it


His eyes opened, the only thing visible was darkness, so deep that it seemed to swallow his eyes and seep into his soul

His eyes opened, the only thing visible was darkness, so deep that it seemed to swallow his eyes and seep into his soul. Cloud Strife, better known as just Cloud, was lying on his back; his shallow breaths had no sound as he just lay there. It was bitter cold; the only thing he could hear was the occasional squeak of an un-greased wheel and the hum of machinery. He tried to get up but he felt stiff and unmoving, after a while he decided to just lay there and rest.

Cloud awoke to a great groan beneath him, whatever he was lying on was sliding and squealing in defiance. The light hit his eyes and he scrunched them closed, a sob echoed in the bright room close to his ear. Cloud opened his eyes to see Tifa; she was crying hysterically and clutching the wall. Why was Tifa there? What's happened? Cloud reached to touch her shoulder but he couldn't, he tried to call her name but his vocal cords refused to comply. He was on the verge of panic when Vincent ran into the room, Cloud smiled; if Vincent was here he would know what to do. Vincent walked to where Cloud lay and a visible shiver coursed through the raven haired man, then he turned away.

.

Cloud was shocked, what was going on? A little man in scrubs and a belt full of nasty looking tools materialized next to Clouds shoulder "Is this him Mr. Valentine?" he asked in a monotone. He couldn't see him, but Cloud could tell that his friend was close to tears "That him" Vincent croaked. The little mans eyes softened "He died this morning, fell of his motorcycle. Didn't wear a helmet, we see this all the time" What? Dead? This must be a mistake! I can see you! Not now!! Cloud was screaming and screaming, his voice was just a whistle of air in the morgue.

Vincent went over to the sobbing Tifa and engulfed her in his arms as Cloud watched helplessly. She kept crying as he whispered in her ear, despite his situation, Cloud was jealous. After the first shock of actually being dead ebbed, he started asking questions, why am I not in heaven? Where are Aeris and Zack? Why am I still here? The thoughts swirled in his head so fast that he felt like he would be sick.

More darkness, this time it wasn't cold, it was hot. After Vince had dragged Tifa from the room, the little man finished his autopsy. He had been on a cold metal table with lots of lights, he remembered he had watched in sick fascination as his heart and inner organs were removed and replaced, his fluids were drained and some of his tissue was removed for Jenova cells. He had fallen asleep (if ghosts sleep) and had woken in more darkness. This time there was a buzz in his ears as he strained to assess his surroundings, maybe he could wander around? He had listened to ghost stories as a kid, why couldn't he leave his body? He tried, but with no guidance on the subject he failed.

He was at the house, all the shades were drawn. He went through the front door to be greeted by the family portrait. It was right after the fight with Kadaj, Tifa had wanted one so much. He was standing there with his arms around Tifa grinning like an idiot, Reno and Rude were right behind Cloud holding hands, and Vincent was in the back glowering. Denzel was almost uncontrollable that day and had almost climbed the walls, now in the picture he was the most perfect angle. Marlene was smiling her all-knowing smile, just like Aeris. Clouds eyes misted over, he had dreamed that if he had died he would get to see Aeris, and Zack, and all his friends that had died. He left the picture and went into the front room, there was Vincent and Tifa, with Denzel and Marlene lined up on the couch like little solders. Tifa had dried her tears and Vince looked as stony as ever "O.k. kids, there's something I have to tell you" Tifa said, her voice cracking "Clouds dead" those words were not uttered by Tifa but Marlene, Tifa looked at her with mouth agape as Denzel burst into tears. The rest of the week Cloud watched a people who had known him traipsed through his house, eyes wet by eye drops and fake words of sympathy rained down until Cloud felt like his ears would bleed. The funeral was the worst, Rude cried like a baby as Reno laughed manically at times. Yuffie and Cid cried together in a pew, while Cait Sith sang a song on how great a hero Cloud was. Nanaki wasn't able to make it to the funeral, but he came later to pay his respects.

Later Tifa and Vincent got married, for some reason Cloud knew something had been going on, even when he had been alive. They had three more kids they named Aeris, Zack and Sephi, but not Cloud. Reno and Rude broke up and got back together to many times to count. Denzel went off and became a fortune hunter, at sixteen he eloped with Yuffie; it shocked everyone so much they didn't talk about him after that. For some reason, Cloud stayed around Marlene. After she had turned fifteen she fell for one of Rufus's sons, though he soon disappeared after her seventeenth birthday, she never saw him again.

He never knew why, but he seemed to be drawn to her. One summer day, when the youngest "Sephi" had just learned how to ride a bike, Marlene was in her room with Cloud sitting on her windowsill when he heard the most beautiful music. Looking out the window he saw Aeris and Zack, Loz and Yazoo, and over in the corner was Kadaj. When they saw him they all cheered and called to him "Come down Cloud!!" "Join us!" "We missed you" he almost cried. As he was stepping off the window he felt a hand on his shoulder "you don't belong with them" Marlene whispered "go back home now Cloud"

Cloud opened his eyes to the bright hospital lights and tubes coming out of his chest. Tifa was in the corner, but when she saw that he was awake she flew to the bed and buried her face in his hands. Vincent was in a chair, asleep with the sleeping Denzel on his lap. When he looked in the other chair his heart stopped, Aeris was sitting there with her back to Cloud. When her spoke her name she turned, and he saw that it was Marlene. She saw that he was awake and smiled her all-knowing smile and said "you didn't belong with them"


End file.
